


Yule Breakfast is a Serious Affair

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Cooking, Fluff, Hobbit holidays, Kissing, M/M, Yule, hobbit ear molestation, shirehusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Thorin is late for Yule morning breakfast (first), it is all Bilbo's fault.





	

‘You’re late,’ his hobbit announces from the hearth, when Thorin makes his way into the kitchen that morning.

 

He goes to to soothe his irate hobbit with a kiss to the tip of one ear, letting his big hand wind around his waist. ‘How so, it isn’t even second breakfast yet, ghîvashele, is it?’

 

Bilbo raps his hand with a spoon, flushing all the way down his neck as Thorin mouths his ear, molests it a little. ‘Behave! It’s Yule morning is what it is, you aren’t supposed to be late then.’

 

Thorin lays his head over Bilbo’s shoulder and says, voice low, ‘then one should not have tired their husband late in bed, exhausted them so that they slept in, shouldn’t one?’

 

‘You’re impossible!’ 

 

But Thorin does get a morning kiss, Bilbo burns nothing, and the breakfast is the finests he’s had yet. The hobbit way of doing things is a fine thing indeed, and his hobbit the very best of hobbits.


End file.
